Aces Fanfic 1
by drtakumi151
Summary: Through the faded view of a third party, a scryer describes the view of a strange house of adventurers.


Soft, muffled lute playing can often times be heard from a large three bedroom residence close to the nicer edge of town. Passersby sometimes walk a bit slower on their daily commute, to listen to the music coming from the house whose curtains are never drawn. However these pedestrians are only guards and the uninformed, for those who live in this house are quite well known to the right social circles...

The door to one of the room's upstairs calmly creaks open. A pale skinned young teenager, with brown hair in a messy bun, wearing little more than a loose blouse and simple night-time trousers walks out from a study wreaking of sweat and lavender incense. His name is Swagenstein. They slowly walk down the steps of the house wiping crust from their eyes, their hand trailing the rail all the way to the bottom. Immediately at the bottom they catch a porcelain stair-knob, crudely affixed to the otherwise unimpressive handrail.

"When did you get this?" Swagenstien shouts, neither specifying the object nor targeting anyone by name.

"Uh..." A girls voice replies. "I think I either got it from some old guys house a couple nights ago or..." The voice pauses. "From town hall."

Having slightly nudged the knob from its determined spot, and broken the adhesive slightly, the young teen Swagenstien attempts to press it back into position, then starts heading for the kitchen. "Looks good." He says.

In the kitchen, a very warm skinned girl with long red hair, tight fitting black pants, and a loose fitted cropped black blouse, is attempting to heat an egg on a small frying pan by doing nothing more than thinking about all the people who have wronged her. She is Adara. The anger is manifesting as heat on her hand, but doing nothing more than making the metal hot and slightly burning her.

Swagenstien is now investigating the cabinets for salted preserved beef or some sort of pre-made stew to make. Not at all surprised or taken back the actions of the Adara with her egg.

Once he finds a suitable box of sliced salted pastrami, he goes back upstairs, walking through the upstairs hallway he notices a door ajar, investigating, he sees a naked red skinned boy with horns on his head that are parting his long blonde hair. He is sitting on his bed tuning a viol. That is the one known as Ceres.

"Hey Swagenstein I-" Swagenstien closes the door, and finishes walking back their room, presumably to resume what they were studying.

From the room of Ceres, the viol he was tuning starts to play, and outside, a well dressed woman with a basket of fruit stops to listen. Out of the front door of the house, Adara, smelling of eggs, steps out, having not attempted to cover her modesty in any way.

"Like my sons music?" Adara says.

The well dressed and sophisticated woman, confused and concerned, quickly glancing at the girl's barely covered chest, then glancing back up, says "You look a bit young but, y-yes it does sound quite nice, rejuvenating almost." She attempts to crack a smile.

Adara asks, clearly aware of how flustered the woman is, "What's that basket of fruit for?"

"Oh this?" She rings, "It's for my mami, she loves fruit from the market."

"That's real interesting." Adara replies without a single genuine tone in her words. "Well it was good talking to you ma'am!"

Adara leaves the woman to her confused state and walks back inside, waiting for her to walk away. Behind her a floating spectral hand holding a canvas bag floats close to the ground. Adara quickly opens the door and motions the hand back inside.

Adara makes a motion and the spectral hand disappears, dropping the bag into her hand, an audible jingle of coins sounds when it falls. Adara's eyes widen and she makes a coy smile, pouring the bags contents into a jar on on the kitchen counter that reads "Trip to the beach with the lads"

This is but one of many reason why only town guards and the uninformed walk by this house. For the people in this house are known for many things. One of which, is thieves.


End file.
